


Infection

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A request from Vgault about dom being infertile and lofty being supportive





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



SACHA'S OFFICE   
Dom knocked on the door and with for a answer.  
Sacha "come in"  
Dom walked in and sat down across from Sacha. Sacha took one look at him and knew something was wrong. Dom looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
Sacha "what's wrong?"  
Dom "I need to know if this will stay between us"  
Sacha "you should know if you tell me something in confidence then it won't go any further"  
Dom "I know, sorry my head is a mess right now"  
Sacha "how come?"  
Dom "I felt a lump in my groin area last night"  
Sacha "oh Dom"  
Dom "yeah and all I can think about is what if it's cancer"  
Sacha "a lump doesn't always mean cancer, there is a number of things it could be"  
Dom "I keep telling myself that but you know"  
Sacha "yeah I know, look I will get a friend of mine to see you asap and we will go from there ok?"  
Dom "ok thanks" 

DR. ANDREW HILL'S OFFICE   
A week later Dom found himself in a doctor's office waiting for the results. For the past week Dom had been thinking a lot about Arthur, and how quickly the cancer spread through his body. He didn't know how he and Lofty would cope of the tests showed cancer, not that Dom had told Lofty anything yet because they were finally getting back on track after everything. Just then Dr. Andrew Hill walked in with his test results.  
Andrew "I have good news, you do not have cancer"  
Dom "oh thank god, then what is it?"  
Andrew "test shows that your epididymis has became infected but a short course of antibiotics will clear it up"  
Dom "thank you so much, I had convinced myself it was cancer"  
Andrew "as most men do. You should also know that there is a good chance you will have fertility issues because of this infection"  
Dom "oh um ok I um"  
Andrew "I can give you some numbers of people who you can talk to"  
Dom "no thanks I will be fine"

DOFTY'S FLAT  
Lofty was watching a old movie when Dom got home.   
Lofty "hey, I was about to order a pizza"  
Dom "cool, I'm just going to grab a quick shower" Lofty watched Dom go into the bathroom. Lofty had thought him and Dom were getting past everything that had happened in the past few months but now he wasn't so sure. Dom had been quiet and distant lately. Lofty had tried to talk about it with him a couple of times but Dom would just brush him off by saying everything was fine, but Lofty wasn't buying it.  
Dom came out to a pizza sitting on the table and jazz music playing softly in the background. Lofty only ever played jazz music when he was upset or stressed, he said jazz music relaxed him because it reminds him of when his parents used to dance around the living room, they had been so in love.  
Lofty "where did you get to?"  
Dom "what do you mean?"  
Lofty "Mrs Campbell said you finished your shift early"  
Dom "oh I just had a doctors appointment"  
Lofty "why, what's wrong?"  
Dom "it was nothing really"  
Lofty "oh come on, for the past week you have been quiet and distant and I know you haven't been sleeping"  
Dom "ok fine, I have some of infection which has made me infertile"  
Lofty "oh I'm sorry"  
Dom "look I will understand if you want to leave me"  
Lofty "what, why would I?"  
Dom "because I not a real man anymore"  
Lofty "of course you are"  
Dom " no because a real man can have children, I am just a freak"  
Lofty "don't say that your perfect, caring and kind. I love you no matter what."  
Dom "you may have to keep reminding me"  
Lofty "then I will every day for the rest of our lives"


End file.
